


Eucharist

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Michael fails at being romantic, Poor Adam is expecting the angels to be having a normal breakfast, he should really know better by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wakes up to find the resident angels eating a suspicious breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eucharist

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Adam thinks the angels are eating something disgusting. You probably shouldn't read this if you've just eaten/are eating/are planning to eat soon. 
> 
> Look at this picture of mämmi to get the joke at the end: http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-QaGCtZG4goE/TaYsqlIETjI/AAAAAAAADXk/M4zuOdBubno/s1600/mammi7.jpg

When Adam first walks into the kitchen, bleary-eyed from sleep and slightly cranky from waking up in a cold, Michael-less bed, he just assumes that the angels are eating a normal breakfast at three a.m.

 

He should really know better by now.

 

The first thing he notices is Lucifer drinking a suspiciously yellow liquid. The second thing he notices is Gabriel spooning a creamy white substance into his mouth. The third thing he notices is Castiel swirling a thick, red – blood red – fluid in a wine glass. The last thing he notices is Michael munching on a tiny pink human shaped _something._

 

“Please tell me that this isn’t what I think it is,” he begs.

 

Lucifer smirks at him. “Oh, it’s exactly what you think it is.”

 

Michael nods in agreement. “Exactly,” he confirms.

 

Adam makes a noise of degust. “I’m going to puke,” he says. A bowl of chunky green goop appears on the table and Adam sprints to the bathroom.

 

Michael watches his mate leave in bewilderment. “What does Adam have against pea stew, yogurt, tomato soup, and apple juice?” He asks.

 

Gabriel snorts. “He’s probably more concerned with the chocolate phalluses you keep eating.”

 

Michael frowns. “I was just trying to be romantic...”

 

Castiel grins. “Who’s in the mood for some mämmi?” 


End file.
